


Mr. Leto { A Jared Leto / Joker Fanfiction }

by Weebster_Tenny



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebster_Tenny/pseuds/Weebster_Tenny
Summary: Jared was Isabel's babysitter when her father,  Luke Hemmings,  went on tour.They did everything together. Paint each other's nails, bake cakes, anything you can think of, they did it.Isabel is now 25 years old and madly in love with Jared. What happens when Isabel catches Jared's attention at one of his concerts?Started : September 23rd, 2017Ended : N/A





	1. Introduction

**20 Years Ago**

 

_"Mr. Leto, You're back!" A five year old Isabel yelled._

 

_Jared was Isabel's care taker when her father, Luke Hemmings was on tour._

 

_They did everything together. Paint each others nails, bake cakes, anything you can think of, they did it._

 

_"I'd never leave you, Isa." Jared yelled back, picking her up and swinging her around._

 

_"I love you Mr. Leto."_

 

_"I love you too, Isa."_

 

_13 years later_

 

_"This is perfect." Isabel mumbles smiling down at the nude she took on her phone._

 

_"Hey Isa--- why are you naked?" Jared says._

 

_She just smiles and sends them to Jared's phone._

 

_His phone vibrates and his eyes widen._

 

_"You've been a bad girl, Isabel." He sits down. "Bend over my lap, Mr. Leto has to teach you a lesson."_

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Isabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabel is played by Tammy Hembrow and Andyee is played by Nisrina Sbia

**Present Day**

**Isabel's POV**

 

 

It's been years since Jared and I last talked. Fame has reaaaaly been taking over him.

 

When he was a rising star, we use to talk all the time.

 

But now, he never answers my text.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2 - Breaking The Rules

**2 months later**

**Trigger warning**  
I've been on tour with Jared for two months now.

I don't know why he wanted me to come here if he doesn't even spend time with me.

We're currently in a hotel. We don't share the same room, but his room is right next door to mine, and only thing I can hear is the sound of a female moan and the bed slamming against the wall.

Getting annoyed, I decided I'm going clubbing. He doesn't care about me, obviously so it shouldn't matter if I go out and get laid.

**Isabel's outfit**

Finishing up my make up, I put on my heels and walk out the door.

10 minutes later I arrive at a club called Wells Secret.

Walking inside, I sit down at the bar.

"What would you like, miss?" The bartender asks me.

"Sex on the beach, please" I respond.

"Coming right up."

Looking around, I see this guy looking at me from across the club. He looks like Chris Pratt.

"Here you go, ma'am!" The bartender passes me my drink.

"Hey darling. My names Chris." The man says.

"Holy shit you're Chris Pratt!" I yell.

"Sure am." He chuckles. "What's A pretty girl like you doing here all alone?"

"Well my 'partner' is being kind of dick. Just need to get a few things off my mind." I say.

"I think I can help with that." Chris kisses my neck.

"Lets go back to my hotel." I tell Chris.

\-----------

I wake up to getting slapped in the face.

"Ouch what the fuck Jared!" I yell.

"I don't know. Why are you fucking other men?! Do I need to teach you a lesson?" He yells back.

"Maybe if you let me go home, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I mumble, receiving another slap to the face.

Jared rips off my bra and panties along with his clothes and towers over me.

"J-Jared what are you doing?!" I cry.

"Bad girls need to be teached a lesson." He replies.

\---------

"Pack your bags, we're leaving at 6." Jared says before walking out my room.

Jared did the unspeakable to me.

I tried to fight back, but I received many punches and slaps. I'm afraid to look in the mirror, afraid to look at what Jared has done to me.

This isn't the Jared I know. My Jared wouldn't dare hit anyone. He was so innocent, so sweet.

Fame has changed him, for the worse.

I can't run, because I know he'll find me.

Getting up, I walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

I look horrible. He scarred my face up...

Opening the cabinet, connected to the mirror I look for pills. Finding Naproxen (I actually have to take Naproxen, kms).

Taking ten of them I run the bath water until it's full. I get in and as soon as I get in it, the drugs kick on.

This is the only way I can get out of this situation.

**Jared's POV**

It's 5:30. I'm going to go check up on Isbael to see if she needs any help packing her clothes.

I feel guilty about violating her like that.

Unlocking her hotel room, I walk inside. Isabel is no where to be seen. Her bags aren't packed and her shoes and purse are still here.

Opening the bathroom door, I see Isabel in the bathtub, a opened bottle of pills laying next to the tub.

Pulling her out up the tub, I immediately do CPR.

"Isabel! Wake up, please! I'm sorry." I yell.

After 10 minutes of doing CPR, she finally wakes up.

"Wh-what's going on?" She asks.

"You tried to kill yourself. Isabel, I'm so sorry for abusing and neglecting you. Just please don't leave me." I sob, hugging her.

I know she won't stay, but I'll do anything I have to do to get her to stay.

'Cause she's my medicine when she's close to me.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." I say, picking her up and carrying her in my arms


	4. Chapter 3 - Shannon Leto

It's been two weeks now since the incident at the hotel. Everything's been going well, but I've been throwing up alot.

Shannon had noticed and took me to the hospital.

"Ms. Hemmings, you're expecting!" The nurse says.

I look at Shannon. "Can we have some time alone, ma'am?" Shannon askes the nurse.

"Sure." She walked out of the room.

"Isabel, who's the father?" I honestly don't know. I've done it with Chris and Jared around the same time. But Jared didn't use protection.

"You're going to be an uncle, Shannon." I said.

"Jared can't have a child, Isabel. He won't be there for you." He pays my back.

"You're right. I have to go home. If I stay, he's going to find out." I cry.

"He had an interview on Wednesday. I'll book you a flight and you can leave while he's gone."

"He knows where I live."

"Who do you know who lives outside America?"

"Tenny. She lives in Essex, England." I say. (I'm making a book about Tenny called the trouble maker.)

Tenny is my great grandmother. She's in her mid 100's. But she stopped aging when she was 49.

She's silly, she gives amazing advice. But Tenny's a psychopath.

"Does he know about her.?"

"No." I answer.

"Well, let's get back to the venue before anybody gets suspicious." Shannon gets up and walks towards the door as I follow behind him.

\----

Arriving back at the venue. Jared grabs me by my forearm, dragging me to his dressing room.

He punches me in the chest.

"Why were you with Shannon?! Are you fucking my brother you dirty whore?!" Jared yells at me, punching me in the stomach.

I call to the ground, holding my stomach. He kicks me in my side multiple times.

Shannon comes running in and pulls Jared off of me. "What are you doing?!" Shannon yells at Jared.

Shannon picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Lets get you to the hospital.

\--

Arriving back at the hospital for the second time today. The doctor said I only have a few scratches and bruises that'll heal in less than a week.

After leaving that section of the hospital. We head towards the maternity section of the hospital.

"Miss Hemmings. The doctor is ready to see you." The secretary told me.

Walking to the ultrasound area, the doctor tells me to lay on the bed. 10 minutes later the doctor looks at me with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Hemmings."


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

_It was not_ _your_ _fault, but mine_  
 _But it was_ _your_ _heart on the line_  
 _I really fucked_ _it_ _up_ _this time,_  
 _Didn't_ _I my dear?_  
\------------

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hemmings, you're not pregnant." The doctor tells me.

"How?! The test came back positive!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened or why the test came back positive. But the reasoning to why you're throwing up is because of food poisoning."

This cannot be happening  
I'm happy I won't be having a child with that asshole, but what if it's my only chance of becoming a mother?

**Two years later**

Jared and I are back together, but I've been cheating on him with Shannon for almost 2 months now.

I'm also pregnant and Jared thinks he's the father, but Shannon also thinks he's the father.

Yesterday I got a DNA test and Shannon's the father. He was there with me and we're trying to figure out how to tell Jared. If we tell him.  
\--  
"Hey you two! How's my baby doing?" Jared puts his hand on my stomach.

Jared see's the paper in Shannon's hand.

Jared reads the paper and looks at me.

"What the fuck is this?!" Jared yells, slapping me in the face so hard I fall down."How could you do this to me, Isabel?!"

Shannon runs to me and kneels now next to me.

"Get rid of that damn child!" E kicks me in the stomach, making me cough up blood.

"Stop it, Jared!" Shannon yells, pushing Jared making him fall over.

**Jared's POV**

What did I do to deserve this? I gave her everything I had.

But she had to spread her damn legs.

Looking over at her, Isabel was unconscious.

Snapping out of my rage, I run over to her. I pick her up and I run outside to my Tesla and drive to the hospital.

**Two hours later**

"I'm sorry to tell you this. But the baby died. Isabel's still alive but we had to move her uterus in order to save her. _She can no longer_ _have_ _children."_ The doctor tells me.

I fall to the ground. This has to be a dream. I'll wake up tomorrow and everything will be alright.

I scream and start punching the floor.

It's all my fault. I'm so stupid. She'll never go back to you now, asshole.


	6. Chapter 5 - Finding Out

**Isabel's POV**

Waking up, I look around. I look to my right and I see Shannon.

"Shannon? Where am I?" I ask him. Rubbing my eyes.

"You're in the hospital, Bel." He responds.

"Is the baby alright?!" I panic.

Shannon looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"The baby didn't make it.... and the doctor removed your uterus."

"No, no, no this isn't happening." I scream.

"Isabel, ple----"

"Shut the fuck up, Shannon! Where is that bastard brother of yours?! He killed my baby!" I slap Shannon across the face.

"I'm sorry, Isabel. But can you please call down?" Shannon pleads.

"Fuck. You."

"Alright, fun time us over." Jared walks into the room. "Now, it's time to play."

Jared stabs me in the neck with something sharp, like a needle.

Soon everything goes black.

**Shannon's POV**

"What did you just do to her?!" I yell.

"Why? You wanna join her? You're lucky I have another syringe in my bag." Jared pulls it out and stabs me in the neck.

\------

Waking up to the smell of chemicals, I look around, seeing the logo 'Ace Chemicals'.

I see Jared tying Isabel up.

"Why are you doing this?" I hear Isabel whimper.

"Shut up, bitch." Jared drags her by her hair to the end of the walk way.

"Don't do it!" I yell.

Jared looks over at me and smiles evily.

"Don't to what? KILL her? She cheated on me. She deserves to die."

"Jared, I'm so sorry!" Isabel whimpers.

"Get off my fucking daughter!" Luke yells, holding a gun.

  
"Luke, Luke. Put the gun down. We're all friends here." Jared let's go if Isabel's hair.

"You almost killed my daughter, so how about no." Luke aims the gun up in the air and pulls the trigger.

This startles Jared as he accidentally slips off the edge and into the chemicals.

"D-Dad." Isabel cries.

"Shh... don't cry. I'm here, everything will be just fine." Luke unties Isabel and holds her in his arms.

"Um, Luke. We got to get out of here. You hit a pipe and it set the building on fire." Luke eyes widen and he picks up Isabel and starts running.

I get up to run after them, but I'm pulled back by a porcelain hand.

Looking up at who ever grabbed me, I stare into his eyes. He has green hair and porcelain skin. But his eyes.... his eyes remind me of Jared.

"J-Jared please let go of me."

"Jared isn't here anymore. You'll now address me as Joker. Clown Prince of crime. Ha ha ha ha ha...." He laughs.

"Let me go!" I try to lick him off but his grip is too tight.

"You'll burn to death with me. Feel my pain, Shannon. Feel the same way I felt when you slept with my soon to be fiance. Share my pain."


	7. Chapter 6 - I Love You

**Isabel's** **Pov**

"Where's Shannon?!" I yell.

It's been 20 minutes and the entire building is in flames.

_Please_ _don't_ _tell me he's gone._

"It's okay, Isabel. Let's go." Luke holds me.

"NO!" I scream.

Sliding out of his grip, I run towards the flaming building.

Someone picks me up and runs away from the building.

Biting them, I kick and scream.

"Stop Isabel. It's me, Michael." Michael said.

  
Michael is the guitarist in my dad's band, 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Go to sleep. Everything will be alright."

I nod in agreement. I close my eyes and go to sleep.

**_Flashback_ **

**_"_ ** _Bend over my lap,_ _Isa_ _. Mr. Leto needs to teach you a lesson."_

_I lay on his lap,_ _my_ _rear end up_ _towards_ _his face._

_He_ _slaps_ _my_ _ass once._

_"Count for me, baby girl."_

_*slap*_

_"One"_

_*slap*_

_"Two"_

_*slap*_

_"T-three"_ _I_ _moan._

_Getting to 10, he stops._

_Jared_ _strips_ _naked and throws me on the bed._

_He slides his member inside of me and starts at a very slow, and painful pace._

_"H-harder daddy." He picks up the_ _pace_ _and_ _rams_ _his dick inside of me._

_"Isabel. God you feel so good." He moans._

_"Oh god. Isabel, Isabel-----"_

**End of flashback**

"Isabel!" Luke yells, shaking me.

"Come on, we're home."

**Luke's POV**

How could Jared do this to us? My family? My daughter?

Arriving at my house, I open the backseat door up and wake Isabel up.

My wife, Hailie opens the door and walks to the car.

She looks at Isabel and her eyes widen.

"MY BABY!" She yells, cupping Isabel's face.

Isabel has a black eye, a busted lip and cuts all over her face.

"Who did this?" She asked me.

"Jared......"

"I never NEVER liked Jared. But you just haaaad to let him come into our home and now look what he did!" She slaps me.

"Get her inside NOW, Luke."

**Isabel's POV**

**10** **hours** **later**

_'The building Ace Chemicals was_ _burned_ _down last night_

_There was_ _only_ _one survivor. Shannon Leto. He's being held at Los Angeles Hospital."_ The news says.

Shannon's alive!

Grabbing dad's car keys, I run outside to his car, getting inside and driving to the hospital.

\-----

Arriving at the hospital,  run to the front desk and ask for Shannon's room number.

"He's at room 212." I nod and go to the elevator.

Waking to door 212, I'm greeted by 2 police officers.

"Ma'am, do you mind if we ask a few questions?" One of the officers ask.

"Um.. I really need to see Shannon." I say, trying to my past them.

The other officer pushes me back.

"Just answer these questions and we'll let you go see him."

"Fine."

"Okay, first. What relationship do you have with Shannon?" He asks.

"I'm his um... girlfriend." I respond.

"Were you there with him when the building caught in fire?"

"Y-yes, I was.

The officers look at each other and back at me.

"After your visit, come to the station. We need you to tell us what happened." The officers step aside so I can go into the room.

I nod and walk in, immediately seeing Shannon bruised and hooked up to a lot of machines.

Running over to him, I cup his face with my hands. A read running down my cheek.

"Shannon, baby. Can you hear me?" I cry.

"Please wake up, I need you." Kissing him on the lips, I quietly sob.

"Isabel... you... you need to leave! Get out of here. Jared's still alive and he's going to hurt you." Shannon whispers.

"I'm not leaving without you, I love you." Kissing him once again, he kisses back. Sliding his tounge into my mouth.

After awhile, he breaks the kiss.

"Go, Isabel. Staying here will put you in danger."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Fine. I have a condo in Paris. Go there. I'll be there when I get out of the hospital. We'll get married, adopt and start a family."

"You promise?"

"I promise" Shannon says.

Kissing Shannon one more time. I walk out the room.

"Ready to go, ma'am?" The police officer asked me.

"Ready."

\-------------

"So, Ms. Hemmings. Tell me about the events that took place that day."

After telling them what happened, they looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry miss. Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

"Jared's still alive."

\-------

Making it back to my father's house, I open the door.

"Where have you been, Isabel?!" Luke yells.

"I'm sorry, dad. I went to go visit Shannon and two officers started asking me questions and after the visit, I went to the station." I say.

"Shannon's alive?" Mom asks.

"Yes he's alive mom. Shannon had.... He told me to leave. Jared's still alive." I say


	8. Chapter 7 - Goodbye L.A, Hello France

_Run_ _for_ _cover_  
 _Run_ _while_ _you_ _can, baby don't look back_  
 _You gotta run_ _for_ _cover_  
 _Don't_ _be afraid of_ _the_ _fear,_ _that's_ _a_ _played_ _out trap, man_  
 _You_ _know_ _you're_ _not_ _the_ _only one_  
 _And_ _don't_ _look back, just run for cover_  
 _~~~~~~~~~~_

After telling Luke and Hailie everything, they're completely in shock.

"I'll start packing your bags." Hailie gets up and walks upstairs.

"We can't visit you when you go there. Jared might follow us." Dad hold me.

He's right.  I won't be able to see my loved ones (besides Shannon) anymore.

".......right."

"I know you may be second guessing this decision, but this is only to protect you."

Mom comes downstairs with a huge suitcase, almost falling over.

"Here's your bag, Isabel." She says, kissing my forehead.

"Where's Scotty?" I ask.

Scotty is my little brother. Her 1i and still lives with our parents.

"He's upstairs." Mom says. "Scotty! Come down here, your sister is saying her farewells." She yells upstairs.

Scotty comes running downstairs and jumps into my arms.

"Isaaaa, why're you leaving us?" Scotty sobs.

Scotty loves me. I've always been there for him. When he was bullied because he was gay, and it's truly heartbreaking to see him cry.

"I-Im sorry, Scott. Mom and dad will explain it to you." I pat his back.

"Please... don't forget about me."

"I'd never forget about you."

\----------

 _"Thank you for_ _flying_ _Southwest Airlines._ _You've_ _now_ _arrived at Paris, France."_

_**2 years later** _

"Mommy! My tooth is loose." Wolf yells.

Shannon and I have been married for a year now. We adopted 2 beautiful children, Wolf and Sass (Tammy Hembrow' s kids in real life) . We haven't heard from Jared aka Joker, besides the fact that he kills for fun.

"That's good, honey. Go show daddy." I say, kissing his forehead.

"Show daddy what?" Shannon picks Wolf up and throws him over his shoulder and starts tickling him.

Shannon's such a good father.

"How was work?" I ask Shannon, kissing him on the lips.

"Eh, nothing new. Better than being famous. No paparazzi." He jokes.

" _Cunt!"_ Sass yells.

"Sass don't say that!" I yell.

Now you see why we named her Sass.

I pick her up and support her on my hip.

"Sowwy, mommy."

**Joker's** **POV**

Isabel, Isabel, Isabel. You thought you could run away from Mr. Leto and start a perfect little family.

That's suppose to be _our family._ Our children. Our house. Our marriage.

But like I said 2 years ago, you had to spread your damn legs.

"I'm coming back for you, baby." I chuckle.

I look at my body guard.

"Frost, get the private jet ready. We have a family reunion to attend."


	9. Chapter 8

It's 11 pm right now and the baby monitor in Sass's room is going off.  
  


She's laughing for some... unknown reason.

Getting up, I walk to Sass's room, standing in front of her is a man with green hair.

"Who are you?" I yell.

He looks back at me. He has blue eyes, red lips and 'damaged' written across his forehead.

"Miss Mr. Leto baby~?" He chuckles.

I gasp, it's Jared.

"Please, Jared. Take whatever you want, just don't hurt my family." I beg.

"Oh baby, it's Joker. Not Jared." He walks towards me and puts his pointer finger in my face. "I want you. If you just come with me I'll leave your damn family alone."

"Then take me." After I say that, Shannon runs in and punches Joker.

"You shouldn't had done that." Joker pulls out a gun and shoots Shannon in the head.

He then grabs me and takes me outside.

Joker pushes me in to the back of a white van.

**Many Hours Later**

I'm pulled out if the van by men in black. Which I'm assuming are Joker's men.

I open my eyes to see a huge mansion in front of me.

"Welcome home, princess." Joker stands in front of me.

I spat on him in response.

He slaps me, making me cry in pain.

"You've been a very bad girl." He looks at his men. "Lock her up!"

His men grab me and drags me towards the mansion.

"What?! No! Get off of me!" I kick and scream.

**3 weeks later**

I got out that little hell chamber yesterday.

J barely fed me. Sometimes her forgot about me.

He always has girls over. He brung then down to me, had them beat me, spit on me, and sometimes he fucked them in front of me.

"Oh doll. Come here, now." He yells from across the hall.

I'm in a small bedroom across the hall from his room.

Not wanting to get beat, I run over to his room.

"Y-yes, Mr. Leto?" I stutter.

He looks at me. "Give Mr. Leto a kiss." He stands up and pulls me by the shirt.

I nod and kiss him.

"I missed you." He says, grabbing my jaw and pushing me away from him.

"I um... missed you too." I respond.

"Babe, who is she?" A girl, about the age of 19 stands in the walk way of his door.

"This is Isabel. Isabel meet Katy."

"Oh um... I'll just go." I get up and walk towards the door.

"Stay." Joker demands. "Or else."

"Or else what?! You'll lock me inside that damn cell again? Let bitches beat me? Forget to feed me? Go ahead, do it. I don't give a rat's ass. You can beat me until I die. At least I won't suffer anymore!" I yell. Slapping him and Kelly.

I run out of his room and go to the bedroom across the hall and lock the door.


	10. Chapter 9 - Goodbye

Jump out the window, kill yourself.  You have nothing else to live for.

Your family hasn't gone looking for you. Shannon is dead, God knows what happened to your children. Just die, Isabel.

"Shut up!" I yell, kicking the bathroom door, connected to my room open.

Why are you still here? Don't you see nobody cares?

I start banging my head on the mirror, trying to stop the voices, but it only made them louder.

"Isabel, stop!" Joker yells.

I grab his gun and I point it to my forehead, my thumb on the trigger.

"Stop it Isabel, don't do it."

Blood splattered everywhere and Isabel's body was on the floor, cold bloody and lifeless.

**Jared's POV**

"Isabel has been dead for how long?" The therapist asked me.

"Two years. She died in a car accident while she was pregnant with our second child." I say.

"And for how long have you've been having these dreams and what are they about?"

"For about 6 months, I've been having dreams about me becoming insane and harming Isabel. I love her so much and I don't want that to ever happen.  I love her." A tear falls from my eyes.

I'll be there with you soon, my love.


End file.
